


Not Human

by Gamerright



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Gen, Homunculus Edward Elric, Other, Small snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: Years and years after the fall of Xerxes, Hohenheim hears of the creation of a homunculus in the newly formed country of Amestris. Suffering from the countless souls screaming inside of him and the all encompassing loneliness that comes with being immortal, Hohenheim tries his hand at creating a homunculus.These are a few snapshots from a 'What if' verse of Homunculus!Ed.





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had more scenes for this. Some involving more personal thought exchanges between Ed and Hohenheim, but this will do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hohenheim put the finishing touches on the transmutation circles. Standing, he gave the drawing one last critical look before clapping his hands, and placing it on the circle.

He knew he could go without clapping now that he was a living, breathing philosopher's stone, but he felt as if this were too… personal. He was doing something forbidden, something dark, something that he should put his whole being into.

He was creating life. It was something he’d promised himself he’d never attempt to do, but here he was at his first attempt of creating a homunculus.

The design was complicated, and Hohenheim was sure it would work. The transmutation circle sparked and cracked as it lit up. The air swirled with the knowledge of the forbidden.

In the middle of the circle, lay a body Hohenheim crafted himself. Well, almost himself. He had a local artisan recreate his features into that of a child, a model of sorts. This… body would be the house of the life he was creating.

The light changed to a dark purple as if a rebound were happening, but not quite. The light surrounded the lifeless husk on the floor and enveloped it completely. The wind picked up around him and Hohenheim feared that the transmutation wouldn’t work and that he would instead be blown miles from the ruins he currently hid himself in.

But then the wind slowed, and the light faded. The body still lay motionless.

“Did it not work?” Hohenheim asked the air. He rose and closed the distance between he and the husk. Kneeling, Hohenheim studied it. “I was certain it would work.” He looked from the bright golden hair, much like his own, to the pale tunic, to the husks feet.

The body was fine. Hohenheim had made sure of that when creating it. So why didn’t it work? The dwarf had already succeeded in creating three of these things and he couldn’t create one?

Something moved.

Hohenheim stared at the husk. He saw movement from behind closed eyelids. It’s chest wasn’t moving, but it was alive?

Hohenheim was suddenly struck by a ridiculous idea. When creating new life, the new souls have no memory, correct? If that is true, would that mean that every homunculus would be child-like, no, a baby, when they are created?

Hohenheim put the barest minimum into the husk, a few drops of his blood in order to connect them and root them. He had heard of the Dwarf naming his ‘children’ after sins. Had he implemented them with memories of life as well as their sin?

Do homunculi need to breathe?

He didn’t want to take that chance. Raising his right hand, Hohenheim plunged it into the husk’s chest. He let his blood flow, and with it, the memories of new life. He didn’t want to give too much to it. He didn’t want to create an influence.

Afterall, it was basically human. It should be able to form opinions of life for itself.

The husk, the boy, took a deep breath as Hohenheim retracted his hand. Hohenheim watched for a few moments as the boy took a few deep breaths in.

The boy’s eyelids fluttered open. Even though he had created him, Hohenheim was still startled to see his golden eyes reflected in the boy’s.

“Hello?” Hohenheim said. The child continued to stare. “I am Van Hohenheim. I am your…”

Hohenheim didn’t know what to call himself. He didn’t want to refer to himself as this boy’s creator. That didn’t seem right.

The boy blinked.

“Are you my father?”

Hohenheim flinched. He had injected too much memory into him.

“I… Yes, I am.” Hohenheim smiled down at the child.

“And I…” the boy’s eyes seemed to glow with that knowledge. “Am your son?”

“Yes.” Hohenheim nodded.

“What is my name?”

Hohenheim hadn’t thought about that. He was wholly unprepared for this situation. He, truthfully, hadn’t expected the transmutation to go this well.

“~~~”

Hohenheim held a hand up to his head. Pressure began weighing down on his thoughts and a piercing headache split his skull.

The voices. Thousands of them clamoring and reaching for a grasp of consciousness. He had conversated with a few hundred of them, but the waves of human souls crying out were getting to be a bit much. Most times he could block them out or the spirits that he had befriended would calm the masses and allow him a few hours rest. But it seems that time is up.

A dangerously warm hand reached up and placed itself on Hohenheim’s forehead.

Looking up at the boy, Hohenheim saw that the child's eyes had taken on some light.

“Are you okay, Father?” the boy’s expression didn’t change from the blank one he was ‘born’ with, but Hohenheim saw the concern in his eyes.

Hohenheim willed himself to the forefront of his mind. He would not get swept away, not when he had someone to talk to, someone to look after. Someone he could care for that wouldn’t die after 40 years.

That was the whole reason he went through with this. Hours after hours, alone with his thoughts, alone with his feelings. The guilt and hatred built up inside of him and tore him apart, piece by piece. But being an immortal monster meant that every day, he would be fine, the wounds and tears would disappear, leaving him exhausted. This cycle had to end!

Smack!

Hohenheim raised a hand to his cheek, surprise clear in his eyes.

“Did… you just hit me?”

The boy’s face continued to be impassive. “You wouldn’t respond. I figured the best way to do that would be to get your attention. Did I do something wrong?”

Hohenheim had no idea what he injected into this child. The boy’s responses were odd, but what could be expected from someone who had been created?

He didn’t know what he’d do when the boy started developing a personality.

“I’m fine now.” Hohenheim lowered his hand onto the boy’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The boy nodded.

“I think…” Hohenheim said and smiled. “I know what your name will be. Edward.”

The boy blinked.

“Ed… ward?” the boy, Edward, said slowly. “Edward. Okay.”

He had a lot in store for him didn’t he? But at least he had a companion now.


	2. Meeting

Hohenheim reached a hand up.

“Your tie is fine,” Edward said, slurping on an orange soda. Before Hohenheim could open his mouth, Edward continued, “Your hair looks fine too. Honestly, Hohenheim, she’s not going to run in fear at the sight of you. She’s seen you look worse. Remember how you guys first met? You-”

“That’s enough.” Hohenheim lowered his hand to the table. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“Why not!?” Edward finished his drink and waved a waitress over. “That shit was hilarious! I never thought you could actually get drunk!”

“It’s a mystery to me too.” Hohenheim said, after he had ordered a cup of coffee.

“Maybe it’s because your body didn’t detect it as a threat?” Edward’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “Or maybe-”

“Let’s save the discussion for later.”

“Does that mean I can test it?”

“What? Why would you want to do that?”

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “For science, I guess.”

Hohenheim shook his head. This boy was becoming more of a handful every day.

A bell pinged as the door to the dinner opened. A young, brunette woman entered. She appeared to be looking for someone.

“Call her!” Edward hissed.

“Right.” Hohenheim raised his voice. “Trisha!”

Hohenheim’s voice was a bit too loud. He drew the attention of numerous customers which luckily also included Trisha.

The woman smiled as she saw them and quickly made her way over.

Edward snickered. “Keep it cool, old man. Don’t want your heart to beat too fast. Otherwise, everyone will hear you!”

“Keep quiet and act like you’re four,” Hohenheim muttered before Trisha slipped into the booth in front of them.

“Good morning, Van! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting?” Trisha smiled at the two.

“No, no.” Hohenheim shook his head. Edward kept his head tilted down, the occasional whisper of laughter could be heard. “We just got here.”

“40 minutes ago,” Edward said under his breath. Trisha turned to him.

“Is this Edward?” Trisha smiled warmly at the boy.

“Yes,” Hohenheim nodded at Edward who currently sat in a high chair next to him. “This is my son, Edward Van Hohenheim.”

Edward scowled at the man.

“It’s nice to meet you, Edward.” Trisha held out her hand to the boy. “May I call you Ed?”

Edward nodded. He smiled and shook her hand.

“He’s a smart one, isn’t he?” Trisha asked Hohenheim. Turning back to Edward, she said, “Make sure you keep your eye on him. Your father can be quiet reckless.”

“Reckless!?” Hohenheim exclaimed.

“Mh hm~” Trisha gave him a side look, but continued speaking to Ed. “Your father once ran into the road to save a baby kitten that had been separated from his mother. He foolishly risked his life and your future to save a kitten.”

Trisha had been giving Hohenheim a stern look that turned soft after her next words. “But it was a kind thing to do. I’m sure the mother kitten is grateful for your father. Even though it wasn’t smart, and I know your father is a smart man.”

“Hey!” Hohenheim said, rubbing the back of his neck at the complement. “What else could I have done?”

“There are many roads in life, Van Hohenheim,” Trisha’s eyes gave a strange sparkle. “If one leads to misfortune, then another must lead to happiness, don’t you think?”

Hohenheim didn’t get the chance to reply as Ed reached his chubby arms up and cried,

“Mama!”

Hohenheim regretted giving him that form. A few days ago, while he had been running an errand, Hohenheim had been invited to breakfast by Trisha and had wanted to enjoy his time with her. Edward had insisted on coming along, but wanted to take the form of a toddler. The boy had said women liked men who were capable of taking care of children. Hohenheim had no idea what the boy had been thinking at the time, but he could now see that it was no good. Childish mischief.

“I’m so sorry,” Hohenheim reached out to grab Edward, but the boy squirmed away from him.

“It’s alright.” Trisha laughed. She relaxed back into her seat.

Hohenheim gave Edward a long look that said ‘don’t you dare do that again.’

  
Ed simply gave one back. ‘Haha! Watch me!’

“You know,” Hohenheim was interrupted from his mental battle with Edward at hearing Trisha speak. “I was told by a friend of mine that I’m not very good with children. She said the way I speak confuses kids. They couldn’t understand adult speech.” Trisha paused to give Hohenheim and Edward an approving look. “But you proved her wrong! You speak to him as if he knew what you were saying, as if he were a human being.”

If he hadn’t fallen before in their past chance encounters, he certainly fell now. He always happened to run into Trisha by chance, and every time he did, Hohenheim realized another reason why he liked her so much.

She was kind, one of the sweetest women he ever knew. She was also smart, and had a clear appreciation for life. She was patient and understanding, even when the situation didn’t require it.

If he wasn’t certain of it now…

“Trisha.”

Trisha looked slightly startled, but quickly composed herself.

“Yes?”

“I…” He didn’t think he could do this.

“Van?” Trisha asked, worry lacing her voice.

“I…” Hohenheim faltered once again. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t-

Smack!

“Daddy!!” Edward glared at him. “Da-da! Da-da! Daddy!”

Hohenheim easily translated the statement: ‘Stop being a wuss and just go for it!’

“I… want to take you out on a date!”

Trisha stared at the man. Hohenheim felt paralyzed by her green eyes.

“Van…” Hohenheim closed his eyes expecting the worse. Trisha continued,“I thought this was a date?”

“Huh?” Hohenheim’s eyes shot open. He stared at the mildly confused woman. “This… is a date?”

“Yes!” Trisha laughed. “You silly man. Did you think I invited you here for no reason? I want to get to know you.” Trisha looked at Ed. “And your son.”

Hohenheim was stunned. His heart rate was sky high. His energy tried to calm the rush of blood to his face, but his heart was pumping to fast for it to keep up.

“O-oh.”

“So,” Trisha said, placing her elbows on the table. She rested her head on top of them. “Tell me about yourselves.”

Hohenheim glanced at Edward. The boy was radiating a smug aura that clearly said, ‘I told you so.’

Yes, indeed he had. And he was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, there was a chapter before this one, but I didn't know how to finish it. It was exploring the relationship between father in son while they stayed in Xing.
> 
> Maybe i'll finish it one day. One day.


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed ending I'll admit.
> 
> Little note: Trisha is aware of Edward. She plays along at the request of Ed as he knows how smart his brother is. He wants to be able to explain it himself when Al's older.

“So you’re leaving?”

Hohenheim didn’t turn around. He placed his documents in the suitcase as gently as possible.

“It’s only for a little while, Edward.”

“So you are!” He heard small feet walk up behind him. A small hand stopped his arm. “Why?”

“You know why,” Hohenheim gently shook his arm free.

Edward gave a low growl. “To stop the homunculi’s plans.”

Hohenheim nodded.

“Why do you have to leave?” Edward tried to stop Hohenheim’s arm again, but was unsuccessful. “Aren’t you happy here?”

“Very happy,” Hohenheim lowered his hands. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“So why are you leaving?”

“Ed.”

“Why are you leaving your family behind!” Edward exploded. “Are we not important to you? You don’t have to leave for however the fuck long you’re planning to disappear. You could take trips. Or you could take us with you!”

“You know we need to keep a low profile,” Hohenheim turned to face Ed. The boy still had the appearance of a four year old child, but Edward had learned to manipulate it at will so he appeared to grow. “We can’t let him know that we are aware of his plan. I need to find a way to stop him.”

Hohenheim took off his glasses and rubbed his hands along the never changing plane that was his face.

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“I want you to stay here and protect Trisha and Alphonse. If I am discovered, they might find you all. I want you to protect them for me.”

“But-”

“I need you here to do that.” Hohenheim shut his suitcase and stood. “You are the only one who can protect them while I’m gone.”

Edward didn’t try to protest any longer. He simply turned and left the room.

Stepping outside, he was met with Trisha.

“He’s upset again,” she walked over to him. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him he couldn’t come along.”

“Oh.” Trisha looked down at her hands. “You will be coming back soon, won’t you?”

“I told you,” Hoheneim gave her a soft smile. “I’d come back to be with you. I made a promise.”

The pitter patter of two small feet could be heard. Edward and Alphonse appeared in the hallway, Al rubbing an eye.

“What are you two doing up so late?” Trisha asked, mostly directing her question to Alphonse.

“Al has to use the bathroom,” Edward replied. He looked up at Hohenheim.

Hohenheim couldn’t stand the look. He couldn’t stand the pleading look the boy, his boy, was giving him.

It was time to go.

Hohenheim leaned over and gave Trisha one last peck on the cheek, turned and left.

He would be back, he would make sure of that. He just didn’t know when or how, but he would return to his family. So that they all may live in peace.

So that he can give his boys the proper lives that they deserve, even with a monster as a father.

And that was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a series out of this. Seeing how the story would play out this way, I already have some ideas, but... I'm lazy. With Ed being unable to use alchemy, I wanted him and Al to infiltrate the military in order to find out Father's plans. And to later meet Ling and for them to fight because of his weird energy and for him to have weird encounters with the homunculi.
> 
> Hopefully someone writes something like that, or that I do, either one.


End file.
